


A Keeper for Keeps - Alternate Ending

by Florafionpetals



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, No pairings! Just sibling fluff, Tears, sad bonnie, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: XY&Z episode 21, but with a twist. Instead of being jealous the whole time they were with Lilia, what if Bonnie felt differently about it? What if her wedding nightmare is a premonition she failed to take? Will she still get to keep her brother? Or will she have to willingly give him away to Lilia?





	A Keeper for Keeps - Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Been watching this episode so many times I can't help but feel; What if Bonnie is saddened at the thought of her bro marrying already? Tbh if I were in that place I'd be a tiny bit sad and scared... Oh well. Here's my imagination unleased. Enjoy ^^

__ I wish I never asked her to be a keeper!    
  
Serena’s right, dreams can come true!   
  
I don’t like this.    
  
Why did I have to do that?   
  
These kinds of thoughts have been running nonstop in Bonnie’s head ever since. It just so happened that Lilia, the daughter of the president of Orangics, had come across the gang earlier in the day when looking for her Buneary. Of course, Bonnie carried out her traditional ‘Keeper finding’ ritual and it came with a shocking result; Lilia actually accepted it, and later she’s going at it with Clemont over his Aipom Arm, and later his other inventions.    
  
And now here she is, being all lovey and dovey with her big brother. The nightmare and fantasies of Clemont’s wedding with his ‘bride’ didn’t make things any better. And if that wasn’t all, there was the subsequent dread of Clemont becoming president of Orangics together with Lilia, thus, leaving Bonnie alone - With the Lumiose Gym. Nobody to talk to. Nobody to go to for hugs...   
  
Nobody to be the big brother, Bonnie realized too late, she can never live without.   
  
Why did she not think of this the first time? Was that wedding nightmare a premonition? Either Arceus is trying to send her a message to stop tormenting her brother like she did, or, it was Darkrai giving out nightmares for enjoyment. To the seven-year-old, the former sounded the most sensible and looking back, the little girl began to realize; All this time she had been making Clemont unhappy!    
  
The keeper-finding, the whining, the rebelling… The bad things she did to him! Plenty of times of that flooded through the child’s head and there was just so many, she could hardly reach any of the good times. Bonnie came to a terrible conclusion - She’s been a bad little sister, and Clemont’s gonna want to get married and leave her because of it! “Maybe that’s why..” Bonnie fought back a whimper as she rubbed hastily at her eyes before anyone could see. She continued to follow the bigger ones as they went on.   
  
Soon, sundown had come and the gang is fresh from a battle with Team Rocket after their kidnapping of Bunnelby and Buneary. Adding to Bonnie’s sadness, Lilia came along and she and Clemont were holding hands, smiling at each other while Bonnie could only watch from behind. In the process, she had lagged behind, which is unusual since it is always Clemont who’s in that position. When being glanced upon, she’d speed up just to mask her state. When asked, she’d just say she’s ‘tired’.    
  
One time to avoid disturbing the ‘lovebirds’, Serena actually offered to let Bonnie on her back until they reach the Pokemon Center or a temporary stop for the night. Bonnie only looked away, not in the mood for a piggy back ride. “No thank you. I’m okay walking myself.” She quietly declined. She didn’t see Serena’s concerned look which stayed briefly, until she faced ahead.    
  
Once all eyes are away from her, Bonnie’s expression sunk back to its frown - It did not go unnoticed by Serena who looked over her shoulder again, just in time to catch that frown. Knowing Bonnie for a while now, her frowns are rare, and the last time she’s seen that was when Squishy was missing...    
  
But this time? Squishy is not missing, but rather it is napping in Bonnie’s satchel with Dedenne. So seeing Bonnie like this for reasons unknown is a concerning matter.   
  
Edging close to Ash, Serena whispered, making sure that none of the lemon siblings or Lilia noticed; Pikachu caught the signal and positioned himself so Bonnie doesn’t see the girl whispering to his trainer. “Have you seen Bonnie just now? She looked rather sad.. Like, the Squishy-is-missing kind of sad.”    
  
The raven-haired boy’s eyes widened in hearing this. “You too huh? I knew I wasn't the only one who noticed that!” At Serena’s surprised face, he whispered on further. “Now that you point that out, I noticed Bonnie’s been awful quiet for a while now. And look at her, she’s right behind us when she’s usually up front.”   
  
The teens took a quick glance at the child without her noticing, before looking at each other worried. Ash was the first to speak. “Earlier you were asking her something. Did she say anything?” To his slight dismay, Serena shook her head. “Not really. At first I thought she was getting tired so I offered to carry her for the rest of the trip.” She frowned. “And get this, she said no.” This caused the worry to grow higher for the both of them. Especially in the minutes that follow; The more they stole quick glances at Bonnie every now and then. The longer this went on, the more worrying it became. They desperately hoped they were only overreacting and that Bonnie is just getting tired and not wanting to admit it…   
  
They couldn’t be more wrong.   
  
That evening, the gang and Lilia didn’t reach the Pokemon Center as it was getting too dark. So they stopped and set up camp with Clemont getting dinner up as usual. Lilia of course, admired him as he did so with his inventions, while Serena and Ash together with Pikachu and the other Pokemon just finished setting up the tents. Bonnie on the other hand, sat on a rock by the nearby creek with Dedenne on her lap. They were watching Bunnelby and Buneary snuggle together not far away - For a second there was this second long smile on the girl’s face, before it disappeared.    
  
Even during dinner, there was not a single smile on her face. If that’s not all, the girl only ate half of her dinner; Strangely she had eaten all of her veggies including the carrot bits, leaving only a little of the creamy soup. Her blue gaze was only on one pair and that is Clemont and Lilia, who sat farther away while the rest sat together. The two of them are chatting happily after the latter complimented on the Clemont’s cooking and they looked so happy locked in conversation. Ash and Serena were watching Bonnie in their lingering unease. All this time they heard not a single word from her. But then she muttered something.   
  
Serena looked at her. “Did you say something Bonnie?” She asked this, with Ash also looking at the child.    
  
Bonnie tensed in response, and she glanced up. “Huh what? Oh.. I was just saying how good Clemont and Lilia look together.” Her eyes went on the couple once again, and they grew more sad. “They look so happy together don’t they? They really must love each other and Clemont.. Must have found his keeper...” She said this in a tone that grew quiet with misery. Serena and Ash exchanged looks, then turned back to Bonnie.    
  
“You don’t sound very happy about it. I thought you always wanted to find a keeper for Clemont?” Asked Ash jokingly in hopes to lighten the mood.    
  
The teen immediately regretted it upon seeing a flash of upset on Bonnie’s face, which disappeared for she put on a forced look of joy. “W-What do you mean? Of course I’m happy I finally got my big brother a keeper! I couldn’t be more!” She was nervously waving her arms as she said this; Which is a big giveaway for her true feelings. Ash and Serena caught on right away, and they leaned in closer to get some answers without Clemont or Lilia noticing.    
  
Serena’s eyes were soft as she held Bonnie’s shoulder. “You don’t have to lie Bonnie, we know something is wrong.” She said gently, before looking in question. “Does this have something to do with that hard pinching you asked me to give you?” She glanced at Ash in wanting him to show more assurance, prompting the boy to smile gently at Bonnie. “Don’t worry, it’s just the three of us. You can tell us anything!”    
  
At this, Bonnie felt like a Meowstic’s got her tongue. She was caught red handed. But she’s not faltering that easy - She shook her head, now feeling the buildup of stress about to explode. She lost it, and she snapped.   
  
“Nothing’s wrong with me okay! So stop treating me like a baby and leave me alone!”    
  
Her half empty bowl of dinner flew off her lap as she stood up in frustration. A pang of silence occured after that and all eyes are on Bonnie; Including Clemont and Lilia who have been snapped out of their convo. Like a deer in the headlights, Bonnie froze, and she lowered her head with her eyes screwed tightly. Her teeth were gritted as she fought the urge to cry. “I.. I’m sorry, I’m just tired. I’m going to bed.” She said this as convincingly as possible, before she ran straight for the tent.    
  
The four teens watched in silence, having mixed reactions - Half being confusion, and the other shock. “That’s strange. She normally gets tired at a much later time.. What happened?” Clemont shot a glance at Ash and Serena, who could only shrug helplessly. Turning to the girl, Ash scratched his head in worry. “I think something’s bothering her lately.” He looked at the tent where Bonnie had disappeared to. “Think we should go talk to her?” Serena looked unsure. “Let me go check on her first..” She made her way to the tent to do said task - Then she rejoined the group, frowning lightly. “She’s already asleep. We can’t disturb her.” She glanced at the group one by one. “Besides, she said she was tired, so we should let her be..”    
  
Once Clemont wasn’t looking, Serena sideways whispered to Ash at the next sentence. “We should talk to her soon because you’re right. Something really is eating her, I can tell.” Her words gained an understanding nod from Ash.    
  
Meanwhile, the older lemon sibling looked wrecked with concern for his sister and Lilia looked in pity. “Poor Bonnie. Maybe all this travelling must have tired her out. I think she really deserves to rest after all that and I’m sure she’ll be fine in the morning.” She pointed out softly in noticing Clemont’s expression. The blonde teen wasn’t convinced as he kept gazing at the girls’ tent where Bonnie is in. “But I know Bonnie, she never gets tired so easily. In fact, she’s a late sleeper and doesn’t like to go to bed this early.”    
  
Serena approached the bespectacled boy and shrugged. “Maybe today is an exception?” She suggested, covering up on Bonnie’s behalf knowing it’s what she needs for now. She nudged Ash, who quickly added along. “Y-Yeah Clemont! You know kids, they have their limits. Bonnie must have been playing a lot so she got tired!” Even Pikachu chirped in agreement with that and Lilia looked convinced enough. “They have a point. Maybe today isn’t one of her usual days, you know?” She said to Clemont.    
  
“I suppose..”    
  
The inventor gazed at the tent still. As sensible as his friends’ words sound, a small part of Clemont felt that there was more to the story. But he found it hard to decipher - He knew Bonnie hadn’t been playing much ever since Lilia came in. In fact, she seemed less hyper today and it came as a late surprise for Clemont. A horrifying thought occurred. Could she be unwell? He cringed and shook his head. No it can’t be.. If she was sick, she’d make it very obvious like all kids would. He frowned. If it’s not that, then what’s wrong with Bonnie?    
  
A hand to his shoulder caused Clemont to snap out of his thoughts and he found that it was Ash. “We should all get to bed now. I think we all could use a break after today.” The raven-haired boy told him. Relaxing slightly, the blonde teen nodded and he got up. Lilia had already made a headstart and she was helping to keep the dishes away after Serena cleaned up. Once that is done, they went for their tents with Lilia going into her own with Buneary. Serena was about to enter the one she shared with Bonnie only for Clemont’s voice to stop her.    
  
“Serena?”   
  
“Yeah? What is it?”   
  
The light brown-haired girl turned to face the inventor. With one look in his eyes, she immediately recognized the ‘sibling look’ and her face softened. “It’s about Bonnie isn’t it?” Clemont nodded slowly. “Yeah.. I just can’t help but think maybe she’s not feeling well or has hurt herself while I’m not looking.” His eyes filled with worry. “This is really bothering me Serena. I can’t sleep knowing there’s something wrong with Bonnie I.. Oh Arceus I don’t know what to do.” He turned away while running a hand across his head.   
  
Serena felt pity for the older sibling and she patted his shoulder. “Look, if it’ll give you peace of mind, I’ll double check with her to make sure. And if there’s anything, I’ll tell you at once. Just don’t worry too much, okay?” She received a reluctant ‘Okay’ from Clemont before she disappeared into the tent; It wasn’t long before Clemont too went in with Ash, but even then he was still overcome with unease. Instinct told him that something amiss will happen in time.   
  
Hours later, everyone’s already asleep, leaving the one that’s been waiting for this. Making sure that Serena’s deeply sleeping, Bonnie quietly got up from her sleeping bag and she crept out of the tent. Dedenne and Squishy are still asleep, so the girl had to make sure not to disturb them as well. After the struggle to have a silent getaway, Bonnie succeeded and she made it outside; She didn’t realize that one of the older ones have woken up to her efforts.    
  
Lilia was having one of those wakefulness periods when she heard the sound of someone getting out of the tent next to hers. She knew it was the one being shared by Serena and Bonnie for it was right in between Lilia’s tent and that of the boys. With concern overwhelming her, the girl put on her glasses and got out to investigate. To her surprise, it was Bonnie, and the child seemed desperate to leave. Fortunately, she only went for the big rock close to the creek where she climbed up and sat on. Judging by her position, the little girl appeared to be gazing down at the running creek water and Lilia approached her.   
  
Hearing the sound of footsteps made Bonnie freeze and turn around sharply. “Who’s there?” She exclaimed. Once she saw it was Lilia, the girl relaxed slightly. “Oh, it’s you.” She huffed and turned back to the front, one arm over the other. Wincing slightly at her blown cover, Lilia now felt no reason to hide longer. So she made her way to the little girl’s side with her gaze following the direction.   
  
Lilia took in a whiff of night air and she exhaled, eyeing Bonnie. She felt a twinge of alarm in seeing how miserable the little girl looked. She was about to reach out to Bonnie when the child suddenly spoke. “Lilia, can I ask you a question?” The bespectacled teen blinked, and she nodded. “Sure! Ask away,” She happily obliged.    
  
Bonnie looked satisfied at this and she began to face her. The little girl twiddled with her fingers ad her gaze never left the ground. “You’re looking for a partner right? So the both of you can be president of your daddy’s company?” She gained a responsive nod from Lilia, before she continued, in a quieter tone. “I wanted to know. If you do find a partner, will you really take good care of him? Will you make him the happiest man on earth? A-And love him forever and ever?”    
  
Lilia looked surprised at the questions, but she answered nonetheless. She scratched at her hair as she did that, looking out at the creek. “Oh.. Why of course I will. Because that’s what partners do now don’t they? My partner’s going to be someone I love after all, so if we were to live together I’d return his love and give him the best.” She tensed in hearing a squeak from Bonnie. Lilia frowned. “Why do you ask this?” She questioned while turning to her direction.    
  
She froze.    
  
Bonnie’s eyes were brimming with tears and it’s clear she is struggling not to cry. Her anxiety for the child flaring, Lilia gasped and tried to console. “Bonnie what’s wrong? I-Is it something I said?” When she didn’t get an immediate answer, she gently held Bonnie’s shoulder. “B-Bonnie please, talk to me! I wanna help you..” As she was pleading with her, she wasn’t aware of the rustling back in the tents as three heads have been awakened...   
  
The little girl slowly looked up at her, the tears glistening in her eyes. “No, you’re helping me enough… You’re the keeper, and Clemont, he’s going to be so happy with you that.. He’ll want to marry you a-and become president of your daddy’s company..” Ignoring Lilia’s astonished expression, the child broke into a fit of whimpering, which led her to bury her face in her hands. “Serena’s right! Dreams do come true and… And Clemmy’s going to leave so he can be more happy with you!”   
  
There was an emotional silence after that, save for Bonnie’s sobbing and Lilia’s uneasy breathing as shock immobilized her to the core.    
  
The teenage girl was at a complete loss for words; She wanted to respond, but the astonishment was so overwhelming, her mouth failed her at the moment. The silence was later broken by a hiccup-like sound followed by the sounds of footsteps drawing near - It was the others, and they were a little disoriented. Clemont was the last to crawl out and he groggily put on his glasses. “Lilia? Bonnie? What time is it…” He stiffened when he saw that his little sister appeared to be crying and all tiredness vanished. “Bonnie? What’s the matter why are you crying-!”   
  
The blonde teen didn’t get to finish his sentence for Bonnie suddenly let out a heartbroken wail; She threw herself into her brother’s waist with her arms wrapped tightly around him. In her crying, her words were incoherent so Clemont stood in great confusion and worry.“Bonnie.. What’s going on?” His hand already got to work in caressing the top of Bonnie’s head as he eyed Lilia for answers.   
  
Fortunately, Lilia had regained her composure and she looked at her friends one by one. “I think I can shed some light on this one..” She glanced at Bonnie for a second before continuing. “You see, it all started when I saw Bonnie…” From there, Lilia began to explain the whole thing starting from her waking up to find Bonnie outside alone. She revealed everything, especially the part when Bonnie started talking about how Lilia would make Clemont more happier as his keeper among other details.   
  
The teens were rendered silent by the explanation; At this point, Bonnie was broken with despair and she just, slipped out of Clemont’s arms to stand someplace by herself while he and the others comprehended the explanation. For the bigger ones, it was a good few seconds before one of them finally spoke up. “So let us get this straight,” Started Ash. “Bonnie asked you about what you’d do if you found your partner, and then after you answered, she started crying because her dream of Clemont leaving her came true?”    
  
Lilia nodded. “Yes. At least that’s what it sounded like.. I didn’t get what she meant by that last part to be honest.” Confusion was on the minds of them, until something dawned on Serena. “Hey wait a minute, I think I understand now! I know where she got that from.” She made sure the others are listening before explaining. “This morning, Bonnie’s told me that she had a strange dream. I asked her what it is, she said it was a secret, and then I told her that dreams can come true, so she ought to dream carefully…” Now Serena had a look of realization. “And by what we’ve just heard, I think Bonnie’s dream has some contribution to this; To put it short, she must have had a dream where… You were getting married, Clemont.”    
  
Clemont’s face paled with shock. “Wait she was dreaming about that? Are you serious?”    
  
Serena nodded. “You heard me. It was just a guess but honestly? It makes a lot of sense. Especially when after that, she made me pinch her cheek hard so she could ‘wake up’.” She acknowledged the little girl who stood with her back turned to them. ‘Only one way to find out.’ The light brown haired girl thought to herself. She motioned for Bonnie to come over. “It’s true isn’t it Bonnie? Is your strange dream really about Clemont getting married?”    
  
Bonnie didn’t respond at first. But she managed to murmur a ‘yes’ which confirmed Serena’s speculation. “A-And you said that dreams can come true and.. It did.” She sniffled as tears began to stream down her face. “And now Clemont’s going to be president with Lilia and they’ll get married and leave me forever..”   
  
The teens blinked at Bonnie’s words… And then Ash, Clemont and Serena broke into fits of laughter while Lilia held in her giggling.    
  
The little girl was a mixture of confused and upset towards the bigger ones. “H-Hey! What’s so funny about that?! It’s no laughing matter can’t you see I’m having a crisis? You’re not taking it seriously!” She whined while madly flapping her arms. It didn’t take long for the rest to cease their laughter to address the distraught child.    
  
Clemont was smiling in great amusement. He wiped away bead of sweat and hugged Bonnie close. “I don’t know what made you think that, but Bonnie, Lilia and I aren't getting married!” His revelation made Bonnie stare at him. Did her brother just say the wonderful three words? But it can’t be! “What? B-But my dream! Y-Your being so happy together! What does all of that mean then?” She yelped in utter shock, then she snapped to Serena’s way. “And Serena! You said that dreams can come true which is why we need to dream carefully!”   
  
The red-clad girl rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “Oh yes! That is true. But then that doesn’t mean that all dreams can!” From beside her, Ash nodded at this statement. “Serena’s right Bonnie. In fact, I’m pretty sure that chances of dreams coming true are smaller compared to the ones that don’t. That’s how it is.”    
  
The blonde child looked in awe as Lilia added on for back up evidence. “I’ve read from somewhere that only about 33% of dreams can come true. So there’s really a much bigger portion for its opposite. In this case, your dream is part of that Bonnie - And as for that last thing,” She smiled meekly. “I’m so sorry about that, but I just can’t help myself. I mean it’s not everyday when I get to meet someone who is like me in so many ways and when I met Clemont, I guess it got me carried away. But even so, trust me, your brother’s not going to be my partner." She paused. "Besides, I just came to realize that I’m not quite ready for one yet. I should never be rushing to find a partner because it’s something that really takes time. Especially since I’ll be sharing a big responsibility with my partner who certainly can’t be just any guy I meet.”    
  
Once having all that sink in, Bonnie’s expression grew flat and she looked up at Clemont. “So you mean to tell me that I’ve been crying and worrying about you getting married and leaving me to take over your gym for no reason?!”    
  
When given an affirmative no for an answer, Bonnie growled - She began to throw soft poundings on Clemont’s chest. “You meanie! You made me scared thinking I’ve found you a real keeper! How could you do this to me?!” She glared at him with her puffed cheeks. Clemont can only chuckle nervously and hold Bonnie’s hands back  from hitting him further. “Ah I didn’t mean to do any of that, honest! And here I was pondering to myself on why you’d come to that…”    
  
His voice trailed off for a heart-wrenching detail made its way to the surface. His face now devoid of amusement, Clemont now looked a bit serious and his soft gaze bore into Bonnie’s; It was a big brother look, and he knew there is but one more problem that needs addressing. “Now that aside, what’s this I hear about you saying I’ll be happier with my keeper than with you?” He reached to gently take Bonnie’s wrist in prompting her to answer.    
  
Bonnie looked away, now feeling the urge to cry again. She sniffled when she got to look into her brother’s eyes. “About that.. It’s because I just found out that I really haven’t been treating you as well as I should. Instead of making you smile, I always make you so unhappy with all the things I do like finding you keepers and being naughty a lot, especially today when Lilia joined us..” Her tears began to stream down as she breathed. “I never thought about it until now, but, when I had that dream of you getting married and making me take over your gym, it must have been a warning message that’s meant to tell me to stop doing what I do. So I didn’t listen to it thinking it will never happen... but it did and I deserve it. I’ve been a really awful sister to you…”    
  
The girl stopped there for Clemont had her locked in a tight embrace. Bonnie’s eyes widened slightly. “C-Clemont?” There was only the sound of sniffling and the shaky rise and fall of her brother’s body. She gasped when she realized that her older brother was crying. He wasn’t sobbing loudly, but the tears still made their way down his face. The older teen was shaking his head, holding his sister ever so near and dear. “No.. Don’t you dare say that about yourself Bonnie! You’ve been nothing but a good little sister I couldn’t ask for anyone better!” He held her shoulders with his teary, azure pools boring into hers. “No matter what you do, no matter how much you drive me crazy, I will never leave you for someone else because that will be wrong on so many levels.. You mean so much to me Bonnie. I can never do that to you.”    
  
The teen drew the child close and Bonnie began to  whimper. “B-But I was being really naughty…” She was given a light hush by her brother as he gently cupped his hand over her cheek. “That may be true. But you’re still little so you don’t know any better. Nobody’s perfect out of the blue, Bonnie. After all, you are only seven and you are just acting your age, nothing wrong about that.” He gave a soft smile and let his hand slide down. “And besides, those times I ever got angry with you in the past isn’t me being unhappy. It’s just me letting my little sister where she’s gone wrong and that she’s made a mistake. That way she won’t do it again in the future.”   
  
“... Even with the keeper finding? You’re not unhappy with me doing that?”    
  
Bonnie flinched after asking as she begun to dread a ‘no’ from Clemont since that was, as far as she knew, what bugged him the most; And not to mention, got her into this mess in the first place. She whimpered and screwed her eyes shut in sensing Clemont raise his hand - She expected a smack from him. But there was none. Instead, the hand laid atop Bonnie’s head in a tender caressing and she looked to find that her brother’s eyes are full with love and patience.    
  
The older sibling chuckled softly. “Are you kidding me? Of course not Bonnie. If anything it only annoys me.” His brows were furrowed into a dissed frown making Bonnie wince. Then melted away in an instant. “But hey it’s not like you haven’t been doing that all my life ever since you turned three.” He chuckled with a shrug. “So to put it simply, I’ve accepted that a long time ago so it’s gonna take something way worse than that to ever make me unhappy.”    
  
Bonnie’s eyes welled up with emotion. “Oh Clemont.” She began to tear up again. Not out of sadness, but sheer joy. She wrapped her arms around her brother’s neck and cried into his shoulder, with the elder hugging her back with a soft laugh.    
  
Behind them, Ash, Serena and Lilia watched on with warm smile as they enjoyed the sibling moment. Lilia was especially beaming with adoring. “Such a good brother.. He really loves Bonnie a lot doesn’t he?” Ash and Serena turned to the bespectacled girl. “He sure does!” Serena crooned. “They’re so close, they always have been since I met them.” Ash added as well, and the pair continued watching with him wrapping an arm around Serena.    
  
The gang stayed that way for a little while longer until they decided to go back to their tents.   
  
Bonnie had already fallen asleep in Clemont’s arms and the inventor was putting her back to bed. The blonde teen smiled one last time at the girl before crawling back out to let Serena come in. Once that was done, Clemont was about to bunk in with Ash until he remembered Lilia. The latter was just about to get into her tent when Clemont called her. She tilted her head and smiled at him. “Oh, what is it Clemont?” She asked.    
  
Clemont gave her a shy, but grateful smile. “I just wanted to say good night. And thank you, for hearing Bonnie out. It means so much to me I can’t thank you enough Lilia.”    
  
The pigtailed girl smiled sweetly. “Aw it’s no problem Clemont, I was just doing the right thing. Plus I love Bonnie she’s too sweet. What could I give to have a little sister or brother myself?” She giggled with a shrug as she began to crawl into her tent. But before she could enter fully, she stopped to glance at the blonde teen. “Oh, Clemont? One favour please?” The boy in question stopped with a hum, giving Lilia all ears. “Oh sure. What is it?” He asked.    
  
Satisfied that she had his ears, Lilia smiled innocently. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Don’t rush finding your keeper because these things take time. Until then, please be with Bonnie as much as possible, okay? She really needs her big brother after all.” That was all she said before she winked, then disappeared into her tent.    
  
Clemont blinked at surprise, and he wore a pleasant smile. Lilia’s advice will definitely be taken to heart for this young inventor. He went inside his tent with a peaceful mind.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
